


Perfect

by xXAnaloceitXx



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Fantasy Fulfillment, M/M, Smut, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21846094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXAnaloceitXx/pseuds/xXAnaloceitXx
Summary: When Red has a dream that causes him to soil his shorts, Blue wants to recreate it.
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Interverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interverse/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Between](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19802866) by [Interverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interverse/pseuds/Interverse). 



Red gasped as Blue ran the palm of his hand up his cock through his now soiled shorts. There was no way he was going to be able to tell Blue about his dream. He looked into Blue’s eyes and saw determination and lust and knew he was going to give in. He took in a shaky breath.

“It started with you, w-whispering into my neck, tracing my ribs”

Blue moved up to kiss and lick at his neck, his hands moving up under his shirt. He traced his ribs just like he did in the dream, feeling the scars. Red let out a whine as Blue also found the sensitive spots on his ribs. 

“What next?” Blue whispered against his neck.

Red shivered at the feeling of Blue’s breath on his vertebrae. Red took one of his hands and placed it on Blue’s. He guided it down to his spine. Blue got the hint and started slowly stroking his spine causing Red to let out soft moans. Blue let out a soft giggle before moving down between Red’s legs. 

“Blue!” Red gasped out. 

“Lucky guess?”

Red nodded as flashbacks of the dream went through his head. Blue licked up the inside of one of his femurs. He then licked his pelvis around his now erect cock, teasing. One of his hands tracing the opposite femur. Blue finally had a little mercy and licked the tip of his cock, it twitched and Red gasped. Soon Blue noticed the thighs that his magic had formed. He licked up one and ran his hand along the other. 

Red let out a soft moan, this was different from the dream but he wasn’t complaining. Soon he felt the touches leave and looked down. When he did he saw Blue looking up at him. He then took his dick and placed the head in his mouth. He licked down and around the head, pulling out every trick he knew for Red. Red let out a moan and let his eyes fall shut. His breath was coming out in pants and the pleasure was going through him in waves. 

He felt hands on his ribs again and let out a gasp. He opened his eyes to see one of Blue’s hands pushing his shirt up and then going to trace the scars again. Red moaned as he traced them, his touch feather light. Blue took a little more of him in his mouth and Red groaned from deep in his throat. Blue then took him all the way down and hummed, causing Red to fall over the edge with a loud moan. Blue pulled off once he was done, leaving Red panting. 

“Did I do it right?” 

Red opened his eyes which he hadn’t realized he had closed. 

“You were perfect, baby Blue”

Blue smiled and giggled. He then laid next to Red and cuddled next to him. He laid his head on his chest. He then looked up at Red. 

“Was there anything else?”

Red felt heat on his face and turned away. Yea there was but he was embarrassed to admit that he had so many fantasies. Blue grabbed his chin and turned his face back toward him. 

“Tell me, please?”

Red sighed and knew he had lost this battle. He took one of Blue’s hands and guided it down to the entrance that had formed. Blue looked at him surprised and then inserted a finger, immediately finding the spot that made him see stars. Blue put in another finger and scissored them a little. He then pulled them out a little and pushed them back in. Red let out a moan, the sensation was incredible. Blue pushed in another finger, before resuming his pace. Soon Red was panting and hard again.

Blue moved to line his cock up, looking up at Red. Red nodded enthusiastically and Blue pushed in and didn’t stop until he bottomed out. Red’s toes curled and he knew that his face had to be glowing. He let out a shaky breath and tried to speak. Unlike in the dream though, he couldn’t get anything out. He looked at Blue hoping to relay the message with the look on his face. 

Blue pulled out slowly, letting out a moan of his own. Even after the stretching, Red was still a little tight. Blue then pushed back in causing both of them to groan. He set up a slow pace, letting them get used to the sensations. It soon wasn’t enough though.

“Berry, please, faster!”

Blue set a fast pace and leaned down to kiss Red’s neck. He kissed, bit, and licked, sending waves of pleasure through Red. If he kept it up Red wasn’t gonna last much longer. Red tried to get out a warning but the only thing that came out was broken moans. 

“Are you close? Do you like me reenacting your fantasies?”

Red whined and felt the pleasure start to build. 

“Tell me, how many of these fantasies do you have? Why didn’t you tell me? We could do thi whenever you want, you just have to tell me”

Red moaned as Blue hit the spot that made him see stars. Blue made the pace rougher and was panting. Red knew he was close as well. Red came first, cumming on both their stomachs. Blue came not long after, filling Red to the point that some leaked out around his cock. Blue pulled out causing Red to whine at the sensation. Blue collapsed next to him. 

“Seriously, Red. If you have things that you want to try, or just fantasies in general tell me. I will always try my best to make it right”

Red smiled and wrapped Blue up in his arms. Red leaned in and kissed him. Their tongues fighting for dominance for a few seconds before Red surrendered. When they pulled away they were both panting and trying to catch their breath. Blue looked him in the eyes. 

“So anything else? Did I do it right?”

Red pulled him close and let him lay his head on his chest. 

“No, baby Blue. Nothing else. You were perfect”


End file.
